Jab
by KEIMegumi
Summary: Nami needs a jab and Chopper is after her. Zoro decided to do something.


''Ahhh! Nooo! Nonononononono!'' an all too familiar voice screeched and woke Zoro from his peaceful slumber. As soon as he opens eyes, he saw Nami stumbling his way. As if that wasn't enough, her back was facing him, tragedy was around the corner.

''O-Ooii! Becare-'' too late, tragedy struck. Nami tripped over her own leg and landed straight on Zoro's lap with an audible thud. Zoro has just manage to catch her head before she can hit it. Nami had landed in such a way that she is in quite an intimate position with Zoro.

Nami had fell with her butt landing on Zoro's lap and Zoro caught her by instinct. He had one hand around her waist and the other supporting her neck, but had held her face so closed to his own. Nami's hands had instinctively wrapped themselves around Zoro's neck. For the longest time, they stared into each other's eyes almost _lovingly..._

''A-ano...'' Chopper's nervous stutters brought them out of their trance and the two immediately pushed each other away. They pretended to fix their clothes in attempt to hide their blushes.

''Nami, you really need this!'' Chopper spoke again and Nami quickly turned to hide behind Zoro.

''O-oi, witch, let go of me!'' Zoro demanded.

''I can't, Chopper's tryna kill me!'' Nami screamed causing Zoro to nurse his ear in pain.

''Huh? Why would Chopper do that?'' Zoro asked skeptically. He knew a doctor so devoted to saving people would never do such a thing. Before Nami could complain again, Chopper spoke again.

''I'm trying to give Nami a jab, she needs it because of her Kestia bite history! She herself told me we're approaching an island invaded by an epidemic!'' Chopper explain with Nami muttering ''it'll hurt alot'' behind Zoro's earing the entire time.

Zoro sucked at his teeth hard after hearing Chopper's explaination. He then did the unexpected, he stretched his arms and gave his nuckles a good crack and turned around swiftly to grab Nami. He wrapped his arms around Nami's chest and brought them to sit down. Nami tried her best to struggle free but to no avail for Zoro was way too strong. Fed, up she screamed at Zoro.

''Kyaa! What are you doing, pervert!''

''Keeping you down so Chopper can give you the jab you need! Noisy witch!''

''I don't need any jab, idiot!''

''Shut up, it's for your own good.''

''I don't care! It hurt so I'm not gonna take it!''

''Argh! I'll be here for you! Chopper, go get the needle!'' Zoro commanded, trying to forget what he just said, hoping that Nami never heard it and hide his blush. Nami, on the other hand froze in Zoro's strong manly arms as Zoro' s words flashed through her mind. ''Did he really mean it?'' Nami wondered and found herself enjoying the fact that Zoro will stand by her whenever she needs him. Scenes of Zoro saving her flashed through her mind. She felt her cheeks warming and did her best to fight it down.

''Zooooroooo! I'm back!'' Chopper shouted as he exited the dining room, waving a huge needle with excitement. Nami must have seen the needle for she froze in fear. Sensing her fear, Zoro tightened his embrace to calm Nami down and occasionally, he rubbed her arm to tell her not to be afraid. Nami understood Zoro's gesture and relaxed, shrinking deep into Zoro's embrace, she held onto Zoro's arm and subconciously ran her hand up and down to express her gratefulness and traced Zoro's muscular arm. The whole time, both of them unknowingly enjoyed each other's touch.

''Alright! I'm done, you can release Nami now, Zoro!'' Chopper suddenly announced and Nami whipped her head around to see Chopper pressing a cotton bud on her arm. Zoro reluctantly relaxed his arms to release Nami and shifted carefully to allow Nami to push herself up. Taking the hint, Nami slowly pushed herself to a standing position, hoping that Zoro would suddenly pull her to an embrace. But he never did. Instead, he had just stood up and walk off to the kitchen, never once turning around to look at Nami. Balling her fists in anger, Nami blew raspberries at Zoro, dusted her jeans and walked fast towards Zoro and gave him a knock with her shoulder. Zoro stared at her in shock as she stomped her way back to the woman's quarter.

''What the...'' Zoro complained and thought that Nami was angry at him for making her take the jab. He sighed in defeat and continued heading to the kitchen for a much neede booze.

In the woman's quarter, Nami sat on her bed and touched her arm. ''This was where Zoro held me...'' she thought. She gave herself a hug to relive Zoro's hug. She remembered how Zoro had calm her down without any words, chased away her fears with a simple hug and how she had enjoyed Zoro's hug and even traced his arm, as if trying to memorize the form of his arm and how strong he is. She then found herself enjoying it a little too much.

''Wait! What! No, I would never like that!'' Nami voiced her thought out loud subconciously.

''Like what? Miss Navigator?'' Robin asked with a knowing smile as she entered the room.

''O-oh, err, nothing, I was just...talking to myself!'' Nami chuckled nervously, praying hard that Robin never saw what she and Zoro did earlier. You can never tell if Robin is looking or not.

''You know, Miss Navigator, sometimes, your heart just doesn't follow your mind. You might feel something that but your mind disagrees with your heart. When that happens, follow your heart.'' Robin said to Nami with a genuine smile.


End file.
